


7 Minutes

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Dan gets pulled into a game of Truth or Dare at a party with upperclassman Phil. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 15





	7 Minutes

Dan hated the parties. He knew he had to go, if he didn't he wouldn't have any chance at surviving socially, but he hated the drinking, the dancing, the bad music, and generally the bad decisions. But he had to go, so every Friday he dressed up and spent hours standing in corners and barely sipping on spiked drinks.

This week's party was at the head cheerleader's house and since her father ran a liquor store, everyone was drunk within an hour. Except Dan. He stood in a corner and tried to make conversation with a boy who looked like he might be stoned and ignore the mass of people grinding in the space that had once contained a couch.

"Hey, Dan right?," a girl appeared on Dan's left, tugging at the sleeve of his sweater. "Are you sober?"

Dan shrugged, looking at his full cup of beer, "I guess."

"Okay good." She grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out of the room and towards a flight of stairs, "We're getting the mostly sober people together for Truth or Dare."

"Seriously?" Dan pulled his hand away, "What is it 2003?"

"Would you rather stay in that corner and watch everyone grind?"

Dan thought about it, "No."

"Good. Up here." She led him to a room that he assumed was the cheerleader's brother's, posters covered most of the walls and Muse was playing, blocking out the sound of the bad music from below.

"You can't have that in here." A boy appeared in front of Dan, he barely had time to register startling blue eyes and a black fringe of hair before his cup was taken from him. "Are you going to drink this?" Dan shook his head, unable to look away from the beautiful boy. The boy downed the drink in a few gulps and then closed the door behind Dan, crumpling the plastic cup and throwing it into the trash.

"Okay guys," the girl who brought Dan upstairs spoke. "Circle up."

Dan moved to sit, ending up between a girl in a pink dress that was way too short and a boy that kept trying to look up it. He didn't know the names of anyone there, but apparently no one else did either.

"Boy with the blue hat. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss the boy in the red shirt."

"Ugh no-"

"You have to." This came from the brother, who was grinning wickedly, "Unless you want to forfeit?" Dan looked around, unaware that there was a forfeit. Truth was going to be his friend here.

"Fine." The boy in the blue hat crawled across the circle to the boy in the red shirt who was making a face. They touched lips for half a second. The boy in the blue hat began backing back to his spot but he was stopped.

"That wasn't a real kiss. Try again." The brother's voice was smooth and demanding and turning Dan on way more than it should have.

The boy glared for a second, but turned back to the other. This time the kiss lasted at least a minute and Dan could see some tongue. "Happy Phil?" the blue hatted boy asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

The boy in the hat looked around the circle before locking eyes with Dan. "Seven minutes in heaven with the guy who has your haircut."

Phil looked around, confused, before he saw Dan. He looked Dan over with icy blue eyes before smirking, "Okay."

"W-wait-" Dan tried to protest as he was pushed up by the people around him.

"You've gotta do it dude. And he's like the most popular guy in school. Anyone would kill to trade spots with you."

Not that Dan wasn't about to go make out with the really hot guy. He just didn't know Phil. Like at all. Now that he was closer, standing next to him outside the closet, he recognized him as being from the class above him, but he didn't know anything about Phil's personality, family... Dan didn't know who he'd fucked, or if he even wanted to know.

The guy with the blue hat pulled out his phone, "Time doesn't start until we hear you." Dan blushed red, but Phil shrugged. "And if we think you're faking we'll start over. Or you'll have to forfeit."

"Fine Alex." Phil opened the closet door and gestured for Dan to go in first. Dan's hands were shaking and he shoved them in his pockets as he walked into the dark space. It was surprisingly open, but Dan stopped a foot in, afraid that he'd walk over something and trip. That'd be a great start.

"Seven minutes," Alex warned as Phil stepped into the closet.

"Yes I know. But knock first. We might not be done." Phil winked at Dan before closing the door.

Dan stood silent in the dark for what felt like forever before he felt Phil's hot breath on his neck, "I haven't seen you around. Do you go to school with me?"

"Y-yeah. I'm a class below you. I'm Dan. Dan Howell."

Phil chuckled, "Weird. I feel like I would've noticed someone as cute as you before Dan Howell." Dan blushed more, he was glad it was dark. He probably looked like a tomato. He felt hands on his hips and Phil pulled him in closer, "You're okay with this right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Phil's fingers tightened on Dan's hips before he moved one to cup Dan's cheek, brushing a thumb over his lips. Phil's lips were chapped and he tasted like beer but Dan didn't care because Phil's other hand was sliding down his chest to his jeans.

"Shirt off," Phil demanded, stepping away from Dan. Dan complied, hearing Phil's shirt hit the floor as he pulled his over his head. Phil's hands were back on him and he pushed Dan back until he hit a wall. Phil's lips joined his hands and he was kissing Dan's chest, Dan's fingers wrapped in his hair. Dan let out soft moans, his hips bucking up as Phil sucked a mark by his nipple.

"P-Phil," Dan panted as the older boy pulled off.

"Yes Dan?" Phil asked innocently before undoing Dan's jeans and pulling them down. His breath was hot on Dan's length and Dan whimpered quietly. Phil pulled Dan's underwear down slowly, teasing Dan with them. When they were finally off he teased Dan with his breath, ghosting over Dan's length before taking just the tip into his mouth.

Dan wished he could see Phil. He wanted to see his eyes, see his pink lips curling around him, see his hair messy, falling around his eyes. Dan let out a lewd moan as Phil deepthroated him, his head tilted back and hit the wall, his hips bucking into Phil's throat. Phil's hands pushed him back as someone outside banged on the door.

"Time starts now!"

Phil hummed as he bobbed on Dan's length, his tongue swirling and hitting just the right spots. Just the idea of Phil being on his knees, sucking Dan off, was bringing him to the edge. He tightened his grip on Phil's hair and bit his hand as he came into Phil's mouth with no warning.

Phil swallowed around Dan and stood up, kissing Dan again before switching him spots. "Mind returning the favor?" Phil's voice was rough and if Dan hadn't just came he probably would've came in his pants.

"No problem." Dan pulled his jeans back on before dropping to his knees. Phil's jeans and boxers were down quickly and Dan didn't hesitate before taking him into his mouth. Phil gasped as Dan sucked on his tip, one hand tugging Dan's hair. Dan was getting hard again as he listened to Phil's breathy moans, knowing the he was the one making him sound like that.

"Phil," Dan whispered, standing up to lean against him.

"What?"

"Will you fuck me?"

"Fuck- yes- I don't have any-"

"It's fine." Dan dropped to his knees again, slicking Phil's length with his spit. He sucked on his fingers, pulling down his jeans before fingering himself open. He whimpered when he hit his sensitive prostate, quickly stopping. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Dan guided Phil's hands to his hips, "Just slow. Please."

"Of course." Phil switched Dan again, Dan braced himself against the wall as Phil lined up. Phil pressed in slowly, feeling Dan, hot and tight, around him.

"Go." Dan muttered when Phil stopped, pushing himself against Phil. Phil grabbed his hips roughly, digging his fingers in.

"We go at my pace baby. Not yours." He slammed into Dan, bottoming out and hitting Dan's prostate, earning another loud moan from the younger boy, "I'm in charge here."

"Yes sir," Dan whimpered, his cock twitching at Phil's voice.

Someone knocked on the door, "You done?"

"No," Phil shouted back, beginning to thrust into Dan. "We're just getting started."

"Whatever Lester. We're going back downstairs. They're handing out Jell-O shots."

Dan listened to their schoolmates file out of the room as Phil began thrusting into him, hitting his prostate almost every time. It hurt but in the best way and it only took a few minutes before Dan was close again. "Close," he moaned, pushing himself back into Phil with each thrust.

Phil leaned down to pump Dan's length, "Cum for me baby. Cum with me inside you." Dan came on Phil's hand, tears pricking his eyes from the sensations overwhelming him. Phil felt Dan clenching around him, pushing him over the edge, but he pulled out, whirling Dan around and coming on Dan's chest instead.

Dan collapsed on the wall, spent, as Phil redressed. "There's towels in the corner to clean up. Find me after the party," Phil mumbled in Dan's ear before walking out.

Dan definitely would.


End file.
